1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical image capturing lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact optical image capturing lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products with camera functionalities, the demand for a miniaturized optical lens assembly is increasing. The sensor of a conventional photographing camera is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) image sensor or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) sensor. As advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical lens assemblies have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for optical lens assemblies featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact optical lens assembly employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element lens structure such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,179,470. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smart phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), the pixel and image-quality requirements of the compact optical lens assembly have increased rapidly. However, the conventional four-element lens structure cannot satisfy the requirements of the compact optical lens assembly with high-end specifications.
Although another conventional optical lens assembly with five-element lens structure such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,000,031 is provided. However, the object-side surface of the first lens element without being concave for enlarging a field of view of the optical lens assembly, thus the field of view is constrained. Moreover, the shape design of the surfaces of the lens elements cannot correct the distortion, so that the image quality is reduced.